


Take Me Away

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest of memories can be the most dangerous of traps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires knowledge of the first two _Captain America_ movies and the first season of _Agent Carter_. It was originally written in response to a kinkmeme prompt.
> 
> Content warning for implied medical horror.

“Dr. Fennhoff?”

“Yes, I am here.”

“There are certain modifications that we need to make, and, as you may have guessed, the subject’s metabolism makes him… resistant to anesthetic. Shall we find out if you are as good as they say you are?”

“I think you will find, Dr. Zola, that I am far _better_. Sergeant Barnes, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Think back to your life before the war. Focus on a place where you felt safe, and loved, and happy…”

\--

_The morning sunlight pours in through the open window, and a nice warm breeze puffs out the curtains. My mother is standing at the stove, frying bacon. “James, I can’t believe you’re really going to eat all this,” she says, shaking her head. A lock of hair, with silver coming in through the dark brown curls, falls loose from her bun, and she tucks it back._

_“Ma, I know how much you paid for it,” I say, flashing her a smile. “If I don’t clean my plate, you can yell at me as loud as you want.”_

_She looks over her shoulder and smiles back._

_I don’t know how much time passes before I realize that the smell’s changed, that it’s not bacon sizzling in the pan anymore. It’s_ human _flesh burning – it ‘s_ my _flesh –_

\--

“Stop cauterizing. He is coming out of his trance now. Fennhoff, bring him back under control, or you will be the next to burn.”

“Of course, of course. Sergeant… _James_... you must focus. Do not think about the pain. Think about someone who is precious to you. That’s right…”

\--

_Steve leans against a tree trunk in Prospect Park, hunched over a pad of paper, with the same face he always has on when he’s sketching. His coat’s too big, and he has to keep pushing up the sleeves. Every once in a while, when he thinks I’m not looking, he sneaks a quick glance in my direction._

_“C’mon, don’t keep me in suspense,” I say. “What’re you giving me this time? Six arms? Horns? Antennae? Dog’s head?”_

_“Think I’d be flattering you if I did that.”_

_“Funny, Rogers. Real funny.” Just for that, I’m not telling him right away that he’s got leaves in his hair._

_I know somehow that it won’t last. I’m going off to fight, and no regrets there, but it means we won’t have too many more days like this, not for a long time. It means I’ll end up – I’ll end up –_

\--

“You will end up at Steve Rogers’ side again, James. You will fight at each other’s backs, and draw strength from one another during trying times. Focus on those moments, please.”

\--

_The rain is drumming on our tent, same way that it used to spatter against the window when I bunked at Steve’s place after a night out. Now we’re lying inches away from each other, and he reaches over and pulls me back against him. Under all that weight and muscle, he’s still the impulsive idiot that I remember. His fingers brush my arm, and when he mumbles in his sleep, his voice sounds like home._

_…My arm._

_Where’s my_ arm _?_

_You sons of bitches, where am I? Where’s Steve? Put me back there! Put me back!_

\--

“Now you are almost ready, soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must acknowledge [lettered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered)'s remarkable fic [War Is Over If You Want It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3775999), which is very similar to this story in both subject and structure. Although I read and admired that fic before I wrote mine, the similarities didn't occur to me until after the fact. Consider this both a shout-out of thanks and a recommendation. :)


End file.
